The invention is based on an injection valve as generally defined hereinafter. An injection valve is already known in which to avoid deposits at the metering cross sections, which are the result of combustion residues in the intake tube or residues from fuel evaporation and all oil which can cause a change in the metered fuel quantity, the metering cross sections are shifted to upstream of the sealing section and embodied as surfaces at a guide section of the nozzle needle. The disadvantage here is that when the metering cross sections are manufactured, the manufacturing tolerances of both the guide bore and the metering faces at the guide section must be taken into account.